Waking Eyes
by Soulpup
Summary: When one pegasus has a reoccurring dream about his parent's death, It drives him further and further away from place of the death and leads him into Ponyville where his mother spoke of the most friendly ponies, and happy days. This forces to stay a little while to see if his mother's stories were true, or if they were false hope.


"Run! Get Out As Fast As You Can!"

That was the line that made this pegasus awake every night; night after night, a reoccurring dream of his past. One that he could never forget.

This pegasus wore a dark gray coat, with a mane that was ruffled. His mane was two shades of red, the lighter of the shades being at the bottom spikes of his mane. His eyes were a darker pink color, which was more than the normal eye can see. His rump was potentially blank, for he never found his talent. He never looked for it either. He didn't care for cutie marks, friends, or true happiness. On the inside, his mind was as gray as his coat. The sleeping pegasus awoke as always. He stayed behind a hollow tree in the Everfree Forest, only dwelling on the past.

"Why do I constantly awaken there?" the pegasus thought out loud "What happens afterward? I just want to know what happens…" He laid his head up against the tree and closed his eye. _Why can't I just remember..._

Upon thinking that, he smelt something; the breath of a timberwolf, no doubt. The colt's eyes shot open and looked towards the smell. The producer of the stench was standing a little ways ahead of him. The pegasus simply stood up as the timberwolf began to charge. Right as the timberwolf reached it's prey, it was abruptly halted. With no emotion at all, the pegasus simply shattered the beast with a dash of his left hoof.

"It isn't nice to disturb ponies when they're busy." The pegasus said, not moving what-so-ever from the spot of the shattering. "Maybe, you'll remember this after what I have just taught you." He sighed, continuing down the trail he had been following before he had fallen asleep.

It was night time; the pegasus preferred this. He could travel a lot faster if no pony would be there to potentially stop him. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care as long as it was far away for the place in his dreams.

The trail he followed led him to a placed called Ponyville. As the pegasus went through the road to the edge of Ponyville, he remembered his mother. He remembered the stories she told, about the places, about the ponies, about the happy times there.

The pegasus felt something deep down tugging at him, like he wanted find out if these stories were true. If there was a pink pony that threw the most legendary parties. The best of the best parties were said to be thrown by this pony. If a rainbow-maned pegasus could really do a sonic rainboom. Most importantly, if he really had family here.

He stopped at the edge of Ponyville, waiting for his mind to decide whether to prove these or not. He felt as if was split into two pieces.

One half, his brain and stomach, told him to go past Ponyville disregarding all the things he heard about it. His heart, however, told him this is what he was looking for. The pegasus never had to decide something like this. Having such a hard time choosing what to do, he shook it off and told himself to wait till morning. He would then make his decision. He didn't expect to fall asleep.

The same dream reoccurred, the dream of his past. He was a foal, in his room and couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned until suddenly loud crashes came from the outside of his room. He heard his father yell something down the hall, but couldn't understand it fully. The pegasus opened the door, and looked down the hall towards his parent's room. After a second, he heard his father scream directly followed his mother and a loud thud, something hitting the ground. He ran down the hall and peeked into his parent's room to see his mother face down on the floor, bleeding from multiple some places. The young foal went to push the door open, but his mother's head rose to see her baby and the monster standing above her. The father of the young foal was nowhere to be seen.

"Mom..." The poor foal whispered, as he saw the evil monster slowly raise their blade.

"Run! Get out as fast as you can!" the mother yelled. The dream ended suddenly after the blade came down, right before contact.

The pegasus quickly sat up and yelped. He couldn't breathe, his chest hurt intensely and his eyes were watery. He rolled into a small ball. The dream hadn't had this effect in a long time. It was painful, more emotional than physical. His body was used to pain externally, but on the inside he was soft and could be harmed easily. But what hurt most was that something he had forgotten or lost the rest of his dream. His dreams not telling him what happened next. He didn't understand how he didn't know himself. He wanted to know if he tried to help his mother, or if instead he had listened to her and just ran away. He could have done a number of different things, the pegasus couldn't remember what he did though. All he knew is that somehow he had survived.

After he recovered, he noticed that the sun was just beginning to rise. He didn't realize he was just staring towards the sun rise, until he saw it had fully risen above the horizon. The pegasus stood up on all fours, and yawned. After a few minutes of deep thinking about the stories again, he sighed and continued into Ponyville. His curiosity had won.

He trotted through Ponyville, until he saw one of the places in the stories, Sugarcube Corner. He smiled at the building made of what looked to be sweets and thought about entering. Then he remembered that he'll want to get some bits first so he could get something. As he turned to walk away to explore some more, he heard someone gasp. His ears jumped and he turned, only to be crushed by a pink blur.

"Oooooh, a pony has come to visit Ponyville!" The pink one said, "You must be new, because I don't know you, and I know everypony in Ponyville." The pink pony started to laugh. "Do you like Ponyville? I mean, I know I like the look of Sugarcube Corner. I saw you smile as you looked at it, so I also know you like sweets..."

The pegasus was just trying to compute with what was happening. He had just been crushed by a pink pony whose speed with words was crazy. "Hey, um, do you mind not crushing me? ...I can answer all your questions when I can breathe." He said, trying to be polite but at the same time trying to breathe. As the pink pony hopped off him as he sat up rubbing his head; he knew he was stuck talking to this hyper pony until she was happy. She waited for him to speak. "Yes, this is my first time visiting Ponyville. I like the looks of it, but you can never be sure until you move in."

That was a mistake. "You're staying? Great!" the pink one said, as if knowing he planned to just pass through. "That means we need to throw a party!" The pink pony gasped.

The word "party" hit the pegasus, hard. This pink pony was the legendary party pony, it had to be. How he didn't see it moments ago, he didn't know. Her mark was three balloons, two blue and one yellow. That confirmed it for him.

"So you are the legendary partier." He said with a smile. "My mother told me stories about you, and your fantastic parties, even as a filly." It was his turn now to question her now and continue talking. "She said that you knew everypony, and that you always had parties for the occasional staying ones. It brings me joy to know the pony that made my mother one of the happiest fillies in the world back then. Thank you, may I ask for your name?" He finished his turn and expected an earful.

"My name is Pinkie Pie, and yours is?" Pinkie Pie had replied quickly. This surprised the pegasus, not expecting instant return of fire.

"Ummm... You can call me what you want. I'm known to have many names to respond to." He said, then realizing the disappointment on Pinkie's face, he sighed and gave in. "My given name is Thunder Flare, but as I said, call me anything." He told her.

He hoped that Pinkie didn't call him Thunder as he preferred Flare if he was called by his name at all. It's.

"Okie dokie lokie then, Flare it is." Pinkie Pie said, seeming to had read his mind. Flare was happy with being Flare, and not Thunder. Pinkie then grabbed him and pointed towards Sugarcube Corner, "Tomorrow at noon be there, It's where I work." Flare simply nodded, and Pinkie hopped off, but not before waving goodbye.

"Well, that was... random." Flare said as he continued to sat there for a moment. He shook his head and stood, still trying to figure out all of what just happened. He dropped it a moment later and continued to explore Ponyville.


End file.
